


Trick or Treat

by Kaizokuniichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shota!Aokaga, halloween fic, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/pseuds/Kaizokuniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really quickly put together Halloween fic. I've just always wanted to see the boys as children. They go trick or treating and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Again like I said, this was put together in like 20 mins. Sorry for the lackluster quality. Also was untitled as well so *shrug*

"Trick or Treat!"

"Aww don't you boys look adorable!"

Aomine's bright smile faltered a bit.

"We're not cute! He's Ironman and I'm Superman! We're superhero's! Here to keep civilians like you safe!"

The woman at the door gave them a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You're right. You two are superheros! Here ya go, take some candy so that you can replenish your energy and go back to fighting crime!"

She held out the candy-filled bowl to the two boys who eagerly grabbed handfuls of the delicious treats and dropped them into their bags.

"Woah, woah, slow down there Ironman! You have to save some for the rest of the children too."

Two small hands lifted up and slid the plastic mask off, revealing an adorable sheepish face with two crimson, split eyebrows.

"Sorry," Kagami muttered, putting some of the candy back.

"Kagami-kun's a glutton!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys, boys! We don't need our city's hero's fighting each other, do we? Let's get along, we need you both to be ready to fight any bad guys that might come out to steal kid's candy."

The two boys looked up at the woman then back at each other and mumbled their apologies. The woman smiled again and placed two extra pieces of candy into each of their bags. Both boys beamed up at her.

"Thank you," the boys exclaimed in unison.

"You're welcome dears, now run along and please be safe. It's getting kind of late and it's dark. Don't let any monsters get you!"

Moments after leaving the house, Kagami began fiddling nervously with his candy bag.

"I-It's getting kind of dark."

Aomine turned to look at him.

"What's that? I can't hear you with that mask over your face."

Kagami slipped the mask over his head once more.

"I said it's getting kind of d-dark, don't you think, Aomine?"

Aomine inspected their surroundings. Under the cover of numerous trees, the moonlight cast everything around them in an eerie glow. Many of the other children had gone back inside due to the late hour, so it appeared as if they were the only two trick-or-treaters still out. An uneasy feeling sat in the pit of his stomach.

"Um...I guess so."

A crisp breeze made the leaves on the ground swirl around their feet. The snap of a twig could be heard from a few feet away.

"Eek!"

Kagami jumped (besides his routinely monstrous jumps, which seemed abnormal for a kid his age, it appeared as though he could jump even higher when he was startled), and scrambled over to cower behind Aomine, clutching his cape. Aomine stopped walking and looked behind him at the shuddering boy.

"What, are you scared or something?"

Kagami shook his head vigorously but kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not gonna hold your hand or anything weird like that."

Offended, Kagami dropped the cape and stomped ahead of him.

Aomine sucked his teeth and slung his candy bag over his shoulder, keeping an eye on Kagami's back. The two boys continued walking in silence for a few minutes (Kagami facing stubbornly forward, but with hunching shoulders as the minutes passed). Another breeze waltzed by, and one of the leafless branches from a nearby tree bobbed up and down, casting a menacing shadow on the ground. Aomine's thundering heart jumped into his throat and he picked up his paced to walk side by side with Kagami, who was wringing his candy bag in his hands.

Aomine looked at him sideways. "You know....if you wanted to hold  _my_  hand.....that'd be okay...I guess."

Trying to play it cool, Aomine turned his head away at the same moment Kagami looked over at him in alarm. Worrying his bottom lip, he seemed to be turning the idea over in his head. Finally scratching the side of his blushing face, he mumbled, "My hands are all sweaty."

Aomine waved his hand dismissively. "That's ok, I don't mind." His were too.

Kagami sucked in a breath and tentatively took Aomine's hand in his.

Both boys looked anywhere but at each other. "This feels weird."

"Yeah," Aomine replied, stepping closer until their shoulders bumped.

"How much farther until we get to your house?"

Aomine heard the shake in his voice and threaded their fingers together. It may have felt weird but he liked it.

"Not too much longer, just around that corner there."

The two boys continued in silence, a quiet comfort embracing them. Finally the outside light to the Aomine house came into view, with Mrs. Aomine waiting expectantly on the porch.

"I was just about to call for you boys, it's getting late."

"Sorry mom, I had to take care of Kagami-kun, he was scared."

"Oh really?" She looked at the two boys with an amused smile as they walked up the steps of the porch.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

She ushered them inside and they continued to bicker with each other, still holding each other's hands.


End file.
